


Sand

by Shugo_Ookami



Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Beach Episode, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28864872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shugo_Ookami/pseuds/Shugo_Ookami
Summary: Ghost's never been to the beach and Theo wants to change that.(CIA/Mob Boss!AU)
Relationships: Ghost/Theo
Series: The Adventures of Ghost and Theo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806745





	Sand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DancingInTheNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingInTheNebula/gifts).



“Wait wait wait wait.” Theo said quickly, staring at Ghost with narrowed eyes. “You have got to be kidding me.” When he couldn’t get Ghost to look at him no matter how hard he tried to spin around the other to catch his eyes. “Ghost. Sunshine. Babe. Are you serious right now?” He got a glare that time before that glare turned right into an embarrassed pout. “You are serious. Ghost, how have you never been to a beach?”

“If it isn’t painfully obvious Theo, I don’t exactly get out and do things now do I?” Ghost spat out, crossing his arms over his chest as he tried his best to not let his glare drop but it was quickly falling the more Theo seemed to give him that damn kicked puppy look. “You honestly think I’ve had the chance to go to a damn beach?” He finally looked away, full on pouting now with his ears turning bright red. “What’s so special about it anyway? Why do you want to know?”

“Because I want to take you on a vacation and I wanted to know if you had been at a beach before so I knew what would be a good idea or not. But you’ve never been to a beach so that’s definitely where we need to go!” Theo said excitedly, bouncing up onto his feet before holding his hands out to Ghost who just stared up at him with a raised eyebrow. “Let’s go!”

“Go? Theo, it’s almost sundown.” Ghost sighed, holding a hand out to put it on top of one of Theo’s and smiled slightly when the other merely curled their fingers together. “And we don’t have to go do something just because I’ve never been there before.”

“Yes we do! I want to take you there!” 

“No, you really don’t.”

“Do you not like water? Wait. No, you love swimming in the rivers when we leave on a job. Is it the people that go to them? Or is it-”

“Theo. If I agree to go, will you be happy?” Ghost asked quietly, looking up at him with a resigned expression.

“Only if you WANT to go. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t like. You know that.” Theo frowned, crouching down in front of the other. “But I do want to be the one to share new things with you too.”

Feeling his face start to heat up, Ghost’s eyes widened and he looked away. “Well-that..uhm.” He cleared his throat and let out a slow breath before looking at Theo again. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Okay, let’s go. Just not tonight. We can leave tomorrow? I have a feeling that you already have things planned out.”

“I do!” Theo bounced up, grinning happily before he stopped when he realized he was holding Ghost’s hand in his palms and was nearly pulling the other off his chair. “Sorry.” He dropped the other’s hands and ran a hand through his hair in embarrassment. “But you’re serious? You wanna go?”

“I’ll go.” Ghost agreed, nodding slowly as he pulled his hands back into his lap. “I’ll get some stuff packed up together.” 

Theo cheered happily, wrapping his arms around Ghost and pulling him up and spun him around. “This is going to be great! You need a break anyway.” He set the other down, helping steady himself before he stepped back to look at him. “You won’t regret this.”

Ghost just sighed, rolling his eyes.

***

“So about that regret.” Ghost murmured, looking down the path to the beach as he reached up quickly to hold his hat on his head. It was a big brimmed one that Theo had bought him as a joke that morning when they drove past a beach store. He heard the other start laughing next to him and he looked up at him from under the hat, frowning slightly. “Theo.”

“You won’t regret this.” Theo dipped down far enough to press a kiss to Ghost’s nose. “I promise.” He got a sigh in response as he pulled away. Slipping his hand into Ghost’s, he started tugging him along down the path. “So not even a boat landing huh?”

“No. Family aren’t the lake types.” Ghost replied, looking around curiously. “And it’s not like I get a lot of time off work.”

“Which is why I’m making you take time off work.” Theo sang, grinning widely as he stepped off the boardwalk and yelped when his arm was tugged back. Looking back in surprise, he looked at Ghost with a small frown. “What’s wrong?” 

“I’m just uhhh…” Ghost stared ahead of him and let out a breath. “Why is this scary?” He asked, his lips quirked up into an embarrassed smile. “I’m an adult for fucks sake and I’m scared to walk on _sand_.” He started to laugh, his eyes scanning up and down the beach again before landing back on Theo.

“You’ll be fine, Sunshine. C’mon.” Theo said gently, turning to face him and tightened his hold on his hand slightly. 

Ghost nodded, taking a deep breath before blowing it out. “I’m a damn CIA and I can’t even walk on some fucking sand.” He hopped down onto the ground and stumbled slightly. “What the fuck it sinks?” He stared down at his feet, watching as the sand spilled over his sandals and in between his toes. It was the strangest feeling he’d felt in YEARS. He looked up at Theo with a surprised grin on his face. 

Theo couldn’t help but start to laugh at the look he saw on his boyfriend's face. He dropped his hand in favor of squishing his cheeks between his palms. “You are absolutely adorable, Sunshine.” He practically cooed, dipping down to kiss his lips quickly before pulling away and slowly backing away from him. “Come oooooon.” 

Grinning, Ghost started following after him quickly with a happy hum. The sand squished under his sandals, making him wonder how it felt in his hands. He followed Theo until the other stopped, seeming happy with the spot he had picked out for them to enjoy their little beach day. Their bags and cooler were set down before the beach blanket was pulled out of a bag and set down, carefully anchored down to avoid it blowing away. Theo glanced over at Ghost who was crouched down, running a finger through the sand slowly with an amazed look on his face. He couldn’t help but watch the other for a few moments longer, watching the childlike glee on his usually grumpy boyfriend’s face was something he wanted to keep in his mind for a while.


End file.
